Diaries Of Lost Friends
by ImInLuvWithManyThings
Summary: Let's imagine the end of FF XIII-2 was a happy end. All of the characters are back, and have to face themselfes with new challenges. Challanges which are harder than every monster they had to fight - their feelings. Long story. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The And Of A Journey

_**Hey guys! xo**_

_**This is only the first chapter of a story that should actually be very long. It takes place after the events of Final Fantasy XIII-2, but let's just imagine that the end was a happy end and Serah survived, and the others actually came back. Rated M for future chapters. Hope you like it xo**_

**The End Of A Journey**

Serah and Noel were standing in Neo Bodhum. Everything seemed like before. Like nothing ever changed. Except for one thing: Their friends were missing. But they ended their journey. They have defeated Caius. Everything should be normal.. but it wasn't.

„_I'm scared Noel. Where is Lightning? And Snow? And all the others? They should be here.."_

„_No Serah, calm down. We have only just arrived here. I'm sure they will come. Come on, let's go to Hope and Sazh."_

So, as Noel and Serah wanted to walk over to their friends, they suddenly heard something.

„_Noel, have you heard this voice? It sounds familiar.. Lightning?!"_

And there she was. Lightning suddenly appeared, shouting for Serah and Noel. Serah couldn't even explain how happy she was in that moment. After all she went through, she finally saw her sister again.

„_LIGHTNING!"_Serah couldn't wait to, finally, hug her sister again.

_-„I have missed you so, so much!"_

_-„I know, Serah. I have missed you too. I can't believe how strong you have become. You didn't only__save me.. you saved the world, Serah."_

Serah never felt so happy. Lightning was back, and, what made Serah even more happy: she smiled. Lightning almost never smiled. Serah missed Lightning's smile every day.

After a minute of thinking about how perfect this moment was she answered happy and laughing:

„_But, Lightning. It wasn't only me! Don't forget about Noel. Without him, I could have NEVER done it."_

Noel just smiled. He was about to say something, but suddenly he was interrupted..

_-„Hello! Are you planning on celebrating without your hero? How rude."_

_-„SNOW!"_

It wasn't possible for Serah to feel more happy. Her sister and her fiance were finally back.. Everything seemed perfect. Except for Noel, Hope and Sazh: They still looked sad and didn't talk at all.

„_Come on, guys! We are all back together.. we have to celebrate that!"_

Hope was, once again, mad at Snow. Did this guy really only think about himself? Was he really that blind? How couldn't he see that Fang and Vanille weren't there yet.. especially Vanille.

Hope has always loved Vanille. All the years, he could have had ANY girl he wanted. He was the most popular guy, whereever he was going, the girls were almost chasing him. But he didn't want any of the girls. He never stopped loving Vanille. Even after all the years, Vanille was the only one for him, and the fact that he wanted to free the love of his life was the thing that helped him not to give up, no matter how hard the situation was. Of course he also wanted to free Fang. But all he could think about all the years was Vanille.

So now, there they were, everyone was back, except for Vanille and Fang.

_-„What's the problem, kiddy? Let's celebr..-"_

_-„DON'T CALL ME KIDDY! I am NOT a kid anymore, Snow. When will you ever stop thinking about yourself and no one else?! Great, you are back with the person YOU care about. But can't you see that we aren't complete?! Guess who's missing. Vanille and Fang. You probably didn't even recognize."_

After that, there was an awkward silence, until Hope left the others angry.

„_..Wow.."_

„_But really.. why are Fang and Vanille not here?"_

„_They will probably be here soon. There is no doubt that they are freed of the crystall, don't worry."_

„_But.. what if..-"_

Suddenly they all heard a familiar voice..


	2. Missing You

**Missing You**

Everyone knew that this voice could only come from one person – Vanille.

"_Hey guys! Have you missed me?" _

After a mad, but sarcastic look from Fang, Vanille added:  
_"Haha, I'm sorry! Of course I meant: Have you missed US?"_

Serah couldn't believe her eyes. The whole day seemed like a dream.

"_Vanille, Fang! I am so, so happy to see you!"_

It was an incredible moment. Everyone hugged everyone, they laughed, even Lightning seemed to be happy.

Well, everyone was happy, except for Noel. He smiled.. but Serah got to know him very well on their journey.

And she could tell that Noel was faking his smile and his happiness. He wasn't happy at all.

_/Something about him just isn't right.. I know Noel, I know him so much better than he thinks I do./_

But it wasn't the right moment to ask him. Not yet.

How Vanille loved to talk to all of them again.. all of them, except for Hope. Where was he?

Vanille wanted to see him.. Actually she hoped he was the first one she would see.

Not that she didn't want to see the others! Of course she wanted to talk to all of them.

She missed everyone.

But Hope was.. he was just special. She didn't know what it was, but something about Hope just made him special.

"_Guys.. I am so happy to see you again! But where is Hope?"_

Serah was so happy about seeing Fang and Vanille again, she completely forgot about the fact that Hope was leaving a few minutes ago.

"_Oh Hope.. well, he left just a few seconds before you arrived. He was angry because of something! But sadly I don't know where he is. But I'll go search for hi -"_

"_No!" _Vanille interrupted Serah.

"_I want to go search him. He can't be far. See you soon!"_

"_Be careful, Vanille!"_, Fang shouted.

"_So.. are we planning on celebrating, or?" _Snow asked.

Fang laughed. _"Wow Snow. You haven't changed a bit! Celebrating and being the hero.. all you think about."_

Serah laughed, then she looked at Noel again. He was quiet, didn't smile anymore.

All the others were talking, so she took Noel by his hand and went a little bit away from them.

"_Noel, what's wrong? You don't seem happy at all.."_

"_All of your friends are back, Serah! That's amazing! But.. Yeul. She won't come back, right?"_

Now Serah understood everything. Of course Noel wasn't happy.. Yeul was missing.

"_Oh, Noel, I am so sorry! But she -"_

"_No! Don't be sorry. I'll just have to accept it. At least you are happy."_

**AT THE MEANTIME BY VANILLE**

How Vanille missed everyone. She could cry, she was so happy. But of course she didn't cry.. She was Vanille. She tried her best to go through life smiling, and at the moment it wasn't really hard for her to smile. Everything was perfect!

She only had to find Hope.. but suddenly Hope found HER.

"_Vanille!"_

Hope couldn't believe his eyes. He heard something, so he turned around, and suddenly Vanille was walking right behind him. He couldn't help himself, he ran up to Vanille and hugged her.

Vanille, somehow surprised by his hug, laughed but then hugged him back.

"_Hope! Haha, I have missed you too!"_

"_Vanille.. I can't believe it, you are back! Wow.."_

Hope blushed. He felt tears running down his cheeks.

"_Hope, are you crying? I didn't know it was THAT hurtful to see me, haha!"_

"_No Vanille.. I am crying because I am so happy. Happy to see you. I have missed you so much!"_

Hope wished this moment didn't happen. Of course, he wished that Vanille was here! But he wished he didn't cry. It was so embarrassing. He was supposed to be the man, and now he cried because he couldn't believe his big love was standing in front of him, after all the years. And she didn't even KNOW he loved her. And she probably didn't feel the same anyway.

"_Come on Hope! Let's go back to the others. Snow is planning a big party because all of us are back together! Typical.. haha!"_

Vanille's sweet voice broke Hope's deep thoughts.

"_Uh.. yes, of course."_

As they walked their way back, Hope couldn't help but star at Vanille. She was so gorgeous, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

When they arrived back at the place where their friends were, they couldn't believe their eyes. Everything was decorated, there was even food and a radio.

"_Wow.. But.. How did you -"_

"_Ah, I still had this stuff in the NORA house! Which is right up there!"_

Vanille and Hope couldn't believe it. Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj and Maqui were there.. the House, everything was back.

"_So guys.. I guess it's time to PARTY!"_


End file.
